The Sugar Pop Network(Wikipedia)
The Sugar Pop Network (TSPN), named after the Youtube show The Sugar Pop Show, is an American general entertainment television channel produced by Sugarco . It debuted on March 27 2015. History Pre-School Noggin (2002-2009) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Noggin_logo.svgThe Noggin logo, used from February 2, 1999 to September 28, 2009. It is still in use on some closings and video cases.Due to low ratings, the format of Noggin was changed on April 1, 2002, shifting its target audience to preschoolers full-time.[9] That same date, Viacom launched The N, a teen-oriented program block that targeted an older audience and featured programming edgier in content than Noggin or Nickelodeon.[9] Similarly to the shared-time format of Nickelodeon (which had shared channel space with other cable channels throughout much of its history including The Movie Channel, BET, the Alpha Repertory Television Service and its successor A&E) and Nick at Nite, Noggin and The N aired their respective programming over the same channel space and in a block format: Noggin ran from 6:00 a.m. to 6:00 p.m. ET, while The N ran from 6:00 p.m. to 6:00 a.m. ET seven nights a week. This was acknowledged in Noggin's daily sign-off message, which explained that Noggin would resume its programming at 6:00 a.m. ET the next morning. Later in 2002, CTW sold its stake in Noggin to Viacom, giving them full control of the channel.[9] There were no commercials played during Noggin. Although Noggin did not air standard ads, it showed interstitials between shows such as episodes from the short film series Oobi and Connie the Cow's Milk Break, as well as other "tie-in" media such as music videos that tied in with promotions for programs on the other Nickelodeon channels. Much of the channel's revenue came primarily from carriage fees paid by pay television providers. With the rebrand, Noggin introduced its first mascot named "Feetface"; its introduction brought about one of the first examples of a new animation style called "photo-puppetry", in which an animation is created by the use of manipulation of photographs. The Feetface segments were removed from the lineup on Sunday, April 6, 2003. The last program that aired with this look was Maurice Sendak's Little Bear. On Monday, April 7, 2003, Noggin introduced two new mascots named "Moose A. Moose" and "Zee D. Bird". In addition to airing classic Nickelodeon preschool series such as Blue's Clues and Dora the Explorer, and original shows such as Jack's Big Music Show and Oobi, Noggin also aired many preschool-oriented shows originating from English-speaking countries outside of the United States (including the Canadian series Maurice Sendak's Little Bear and Franklin the Turtle, and British series Connie the Cow and Tiny Planets). The channel also served as the launching pad for music videos by children's music artists such as Laurie Berkner, Lisa Loeb and Dan Zanes, initially as filler between 23-minute-long shows that ran commercial-free, and (because of their success in that format) now as music video shows like Move to the Music. The channel continued to carry classic Sesame Workshop series until September 12, 2005. Around this time, Noggin began to air versions of classic shows from the Sesame Workshop library (such as The Electric Company), that were edited for running time. In August 2007, Nickelodeon announced that it would shut down sister channel Nickelodeon Games and Sports on December 31, 2007,[10] turning it into an online-only service on TurboNick, with The N becoming its own 24-hour channel that would take over Nickelodeon GAS's channel space.[11] At 6:00 p.m. ET on December 30, 2007, Noggin officially ended its run as a time-shared service. Its last program on the time shared service was an episode of the Canadian series Little Bear. The final sign on was a sudden cut-in to the intro of the British series 64 Zoo Lane replacing the song. However, due to unknown bandwidth problems, Dish Network continued to carry Nickelodeon GAS on its usual channel slot, with Noggin continuing to timeshare with The N on the satellite provider until April 23, 2009, when Dish replaced GAS with the Pacific Time Zone feed of Cartoon Network; Dish Network began to carry The N and Noggin as separate channels on May 6, 2009. In 2006, Noggin began to decrease its reliance on foreign children's programs; Tweenies was permanently pulled from the schedule in January, with Tiny Planets being dropped that April. Tiny Planets was previously shown intermittently – but not on a daily basis – at 6 a.m. ET, as Tweenies was for a year until it was pulled. However, the channel later acquired the Australian series The Upside Down Show (which like Tiny Planets, has American origins through Sesame Workshop). Relaunched of Noggin as a Family Friendly Network (2013-2014) In 2013, Noggin Croprations recreated noggin as a youtube family channel playing reuns of favorite shows and video clips. However in Early 2014 Noggin create a spin off channel called Noggin 2 to play overspill from Noggin. When Noggin shutdown in 2014 Noggin 2 became a standalone channel playing limited Original series. FunTV (2014-2015) The new channel was sold to a New Company The Nelvana Company On March 1 2014 for 150 billion. By this point the channel has become its own channel to the point that the owners Relaunched The Channel as Nelvana, Then later to Victorious Icarly channel and finally to FunTV as FunTV The Channel was very popular even with its long running series Disneyland. On January 1st it introduce a new logo similar to TBS's logo with a new slogan Very Fun This was all shortlived because on March 26, 2015 Youtube shutdown FunTV Programs that aired on FunTV 's hisory included (among others) Logo Effects, Disneyland and Logo Play.[8] The Sugar Pop Network On March 27, 2015 Nelvana Launches TSPN: The Sugar Pop Network (Which also became the flagship Channel for TSPN Networks Inc.) it airs entertainment shows mostly thoes from FunTV (with the exuption of Disneyland). On April 25, 2015 TSPN Introduce a new slogan Ion: I on TSPN and introduce a ion logo ontop of The TSPN Logo. This is only used for promos and not as a logo bug. Network Slogans TSPN: Ion: I on TSPN (April 25, 2015-Present)